1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device includes a layer containing a fluorescent or phosphorescent organic compound between an anode and a cathode, where the anode and cathode inject holes or electrons to the layer.
Excitons of the fluorescent or phosphorescent compound are thus grown, and the layer emits light when the excitons return to the ground state.
The technology of organic light-emitting devices has made considerable strides these days. Organic light-emitting devices emit bright light having various wavelengths at low applied voltage, and exhibit quick response. Accordingly, the organic light-emitting devices provide a thin, lightweight light-emitting device, promising a wide range of applications.
There remains a demand for organic light-emitting devices that emit still brighter light or have higher conversion efficiency. In addition, organic light-emitting devices can have problems with durability, such as changes of properties with time and degradation in use under conditions containing oxygen or moisture.
In order to reduce degradation of the light-emitting device through the triplet excited state by long-term use, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-059903, 2002-359080 and 2003-317967 disclose, for example, a technique for doping with a triplet quencher.
For synthesizing an intermediate of indenobenzanthracene, a process of synthesis from benzanthraquinone is disclosed (J. Org. Chem., Vol. 52, No. 26, 1987, p. 5668-5678).